1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of liquid infusion systems, and more particularly, to an infusion system having a spring loaded plate for collapsing a bag containing liquid as to aid the flow of liquid without the need for gravity to provide the impetus for the discharge of fluid in the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for pressure infusion of blood and parenteral solutions are well known. Pressurized infusion of parenteral solutions and blood is desirable in circumstances where the infusion can be performed independent of gravity. For example, the infusion must be performed at an accelerated rate under emergency conditions or to allow a patient to function while the solution is being administered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,769 utilizes a flexible cellular material to apply pressure to a bag of fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,232 utilizes a substantially rectangular container containing a moveable plate which applies pressure to a bag of fluid from the force of an externally located biasing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,267 utilizes one or more pressure plates which through the use of springs of varying configuration applies pressure to a bag of fluid.
Other known patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,728; 4,447,232; 4,781,689; and 3,084,722.
In order to overcome the attendant disadvantages of prior art apparatus which pressure infuse blood and parenteral solutions, the present invention utilizes a simple, yet successful, structure for applying a force to the liquid containing bag. Further, the device may be pre-loaded so that when liquid is to be infused, a simple release mechanism is utilized to commence the flow of liquid.